In content items recommendations, in order to realize content items recommendations which present not only a content item which matches the user's interest but also broaden the user's interest, query expansion for a subject keyword is performed using an associative network between keywords so as to search for relevant content items (See, e.g., JP-A. No. 2008-152634 (KOKAI)).